


Substitute

by Dongqiao



Category: Figure Skating - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongqiao/pseuds/Dongqiao





	Substitute

羽生自然不会把结弦甩在门外，力道一松他就窜进了开足暖气的屋子里。这个时候羽生才注意到结弦只穿了一件单薄的加绒衬衫和一件风衣，顿时便有些后悔留他一个人在过道里打游戏。不过话说回来，不打招呼就跑过来的又不是他。  
亲吻之后脸色微微有些潮红的结弦蹲在暖气片旁，捣鼓着上面的旋钮想要把暖气开得更足一些，于是他的脸便更加的红润，甚至有一点像发了高烧一般的脸色。羽生凑过去，把自己的羽绒服脱下来，告诉他即便是在室内也不能穿得太少，暖气调得太高出门之后会很难受。  
结弦还没听羽生劝完，屈膝闷着打了个喷嚏。  
“真是不会照顾自己。”羽生说着，将手往结弦的颈窝里一伸，想要判断一下他是否发了烧。他走得急便没有戴手套，手指冰凉的给他一阵刺激，结弦一个条件反射就把羽生推翻在了地上。  
“嗷！”又是背着地的羽生疼得只能躺在地上缓一缓。结弦慌忙转过身去，看着羽生紧缩的眉头，对碰到了他的伤口而愧疚起来。  
他拉着羽生的手，小心翼翼的将他扶到沙发上。此时的肩伤已经让羽生的脑仁都隐隐作痛，他抱着头蜷在沙发上，靠深呼吸来镇痛。  
“哪里疼？头还是肩膀？”  
“······都疼······你能帮我去拿医药箱里治肩伤的外用药吗？我记得你小时候训练时也用过。”  
结弦点了点头，起身准备去找箱子，却又被羽生拉住。  
“过来。”  
“怎么？”结弦凑近了一些。  
羽生放开拉他的那只手，然后摸了摸结弦的额头：“有点点小烧，捂一下就可以了。”  
“这个时候就不要关心我了吧。”  
“我关心一下我对象，你有意见？”  
“没有。”结弦藏不住的笑了笑，跑去拿箱子了。

结弦确实笨手笨脚的，羽生都快在沙发上躺睡着了他才提着箱子跑过来。本来就没有午休的他加上窗外透进来的难得暖阳，让他愈发不想起来。或许是沙发很软的缘故，即便整个上半身都压上去，肩膀也没有剧烈的疼痛。  
他没有睁眼，仅凭听觉判断出结弦已经打开喷剂，他似乎还朝他自己喷了两下。  
“起床了起床了，我来喷药了。”  
羽生半眯着眼看着结弦，然后又迷迷糊糊地假装睡了过去。结弦折腾了他两下也没把他吵醒，只能面对面半跨在他腿上让他靠紧自己：“你小心一点啊，我身后没挡的很容易翻下去。”  
羽生仍然将全部的重量压在结弦身上，迫使结弦抱紧紧抱住他，不断地寻找重心。羽生穿的线衣很软，根本留不开足够的空间给他上药。他只好将领口往外拉，撑起身体往羽生情况糟糕的肩膀上喷药。越往里走，他就贴羽生贴得越近，最后羽生一个偏头就将唇印在了他的脖颈一侧，喷洒在锁骨处呼吸很浓烈。  
结弦像是被吓了一跳，缩了缩脖子，手上也不敢再有动作。  
羽生低沉着声音在他的耳畔说道：“继续啊。”  
“我就知道你在装睡，烦死了赶紧起来。你衣服特别不好弄······”  
“脱掉就行了呀。”羽生看着结弦有些失措的眼睛，抓着结弦的手慢慢挪到自己的衣角处，让他握好，“我现在抱着你呢，可空不处手来。”  
羽生的手紧紧的扣着结弦的腰，一面不让他往后倒，一面却又使他脱掉衣服的手不由自主的发抖。  
褪去衣衫的那一瞬间，羽生用力的将结弦的唇舌含在了嘴里。结弦被亲吻得无法清醒，只能乖乖地被羽生弄出短促的呻吟。  
“还要继续吗？”  
羽生停下动作，冲着结弦邪气的一笑：“不管我怎么做，你只要继续擦药就好了。”说完羽生将指尖移到结弦衬衫的最高一颗扣子处，解开之后轻轻啄在了他的喉结上，弄得结弦“啊嗯”的喘了一声。而羽生并未因此停手，继续解开剩下的纽扣。  
上药膏之前结弦需要撕开弹性绷带，他让羽生低一下身体。羽生很听话的埋下头，结弦正准备动手，但没想到这个时候羽生吻上了他的乳尖。一阵酥麻感瞬间顺着脊骨传到了他的大脑皮层，让他不得不因为兴奋感而加快了呼吸。  
“心跳好重。”羽生仍停留在结弦的胸口，“这里硬了。”说着便舔了一下结弦粉色的乳尖。  
结弦因为羽生赤裸裸的形容给气到了，却不敢下手锤他，生怕碰疼了伤口。羽生肆无忌惮的解开结弦衬衣上所有的扣子，然后将衬衣往下拽。结弦的手还搭在羽生的肩膀上，不懂他这番用意的结弦问道：“要脱掉吗？”  
羽生咂了咂嘴：“不用了。”他将身体微微向后仰，炙热的目光打量着结弦，手指摸着他的肌肤，从嘴唇到胸脯到腰腹，甚至还用食指和中指的指节掐了一下他两侧的乳首，“我们之间越来越相像了。”  
被直直盯住的结弦羞怯的靠紧羽生，想用他的身体挡住自己，错开他的视线，但这无疑是把自己往陷阱里送。羽生趁机捏了一把结弦的腰，顺着人鱼线摸到了他的皮带扣。  
过了这一步，什么玩笑都不是玩笑了。  
仍然认真在撕羽生绷带想要转移注意力的结弦被他打断：“结弦。”  
涨红了脸的结弦侧过头看着羽生，留给他机会亲吻他的耳垂和眼角。  
“跟我做，好不好？”这句话说得极其轻柔，但结弦知道这根本不是在问他，而仅仅是在提醒他要和羽生上床这件事。因为话音刚落，下身的衣料便被褪掉了，“被你弄得硬得要死了。”羽生带着性欲的拥住结弦，咬住他的唇。  
“······好。”结弦还是怕，但是想到对方是羽生，那一切就应该没事的，想着再怎么，都还是要回答一下吧，也不能让这场爱做得名不正言不顺。  
结弦不知道羽生有没有前任，他对羽生来加拿大的前段时间几乎一概不知，但结弦能感觉得羽生的手法还是很熟练。他也不敢问，只能埋着头小心翼翼的感受着羽生在身下的试探。  
“把药膏拿来。”  
“什么？”  
“我说把药膏拿来，稍微抹一下就不会疼的。”  
“不行，这样······药里面会······混得有精液的。”  
“没关系。”  
“这样不好······”  
“听话，否则会很疼。”  
羽生拿过结弦手里的小药盒，然后取了一点膏体：“稍微起来一点点。”  
结弦愣了愣，还是顺从的立起身子，留出一些空间。羽生朝他的下穴涂了涂，顺便在他温热的甬道里找到了他的敏感点。  
“快一点进来，”刺激之后，无法忍受这种空泛快感的结弦只能催促羽生道，“快一点······操······我······”  
接到邀请的羽生将手指退了出去，将一直顶在外面的下身对准结弦的穴口，两手扣住结弦的腰：“坐下来吧。”  
结弦弄得太快了，导致一下就把所有的都吞了进去，弄得羽生一下闷哼，他自己也下意识的喊出了声。而后他发现，自己的呻吟已经沙哑了。  
他抱住羽生不敢动弹，加绒衬衫的衣摆摩挲着他的大腿根让他愈发敏感，现在他的脑子一阵热，根本不知道该干什么。  
“结弦，一般这种体位，是你主动的。”羽生不明意味的笑着说道。  
做吧做吧，都是迟早的事情。  
结弦不敢碰他的肩膀，于是将两手放在羽生的胸口上做受力点，这让他越发的觉得羞耻。自己膝盖发力，缓缓将羽生的分身从小穴里吐出，这一分一寸的细小挪动也让他的视野开始剧烈地颤抖，他不知道这是出于快感还是惧怕。  
他又一次坐了下去，这一次羽生蹭到了他的敏感点，他再也无法强装镇定，喘着粗气扑上去吻住羽生。羽生很配合的让他在自己的领地里胡搅蛮缠，渐渐地主动权又回到了他的手上。他总是这样，自投罗网沦陷在羽生的手里。  
“我喜欢你。”结弦说道，然后将额头抵在羽生的锁骨处，身下的动作快了起来。这种体位对他来说的确自由很多。  
“你喜欢我，还是喜欢跟我做？”羽生追问道。  
结弦仍自顾自的沉浸于羽生带给他的兴奋，没有回答。  
“你喜欢我，还是喜欢跟我做？”羽生又一次问道。  
“都喜欢的。只有喜欢你才会跟你做的，如果你带我高潮，我就也喜欢跟你做爱。”  
结弦拉过羽生的手，放在自己的下身上。羽生却抽回手，轻轻揽住他的脖子，吻了吻他的唇：“只能用后面。”  
“拜托，这样不行的。”  
“你在质疑我？”  
“没有······”  
“动作再快一点就好了。”  
结弦听话的继续顺着羽生的节奏让他在自己身体内来回抽插，自己的手与羽生十指相扣，力道渐渐放大，呼吸也更加急促。  
羽生知道他要达到顶峰了，却往后一退，离开了结弦的身体。

暖气片燥热的温度让俩人都大汗淋漓，结弦的呼吸平稳下来以后，带着埋怨的语气向羽生问道：“为什么抽出来了？”  
“不高潮的话，满足感会更强烈一些。”  
“你这是什么鬼道理？”  
“真的，不然你下一次可以试试。”  
之前差一点点就射出来的结弦摸了摸自己的腹部，狠狠地咬着唇。  
“到床上去休息一会吧，待会还要吃晚饭。”说完羽生又摸了摸结弦被汗湿的额头，“怎么还是有点点烧？可能是做完之后体温高吧······”  
他扣好结弦的衬衫，结弦拉住他的手，凑过去吻了一下羽生：“一起睡。”


End file.
